Red Acceptance
by BekaTheHippy
Summary: I apologize for the title. Feliks takes Toris to a club. Toris gets drunk! Secrets revealed,humor(hopefully) ensues, but probably not cuz I suck. T to be safe (one swear in the A/N XD) M/M Yaoi,Shounenai, LietPol, atrocious writing skills


…** is for fans to write fiction of what they are fans of, why would I write something on fanfic if I owned anything?**

**IMPORTANT! They are in Uni now, and the drinking age is 18 because that's what it's like in my country.**

Toris knew from the moment he opened the door that it was time to say good bye to both his comfort zone, and any grip he had on sensibility and sanity(but honestly, who needs that anyway).

"Liet! I totes have some mega big news!" A frivolous Feliks exclaimed as he burst through the door with wide, excited eyes and slamming straight into Toris, knocking him over. Toris felt his heart jump in his chest for a moment and wondered how the Pole could be _so cute_ when he was excited.

Toris was about to ask what it was that had Feliks so excited when he noticed something peculiar; he was wearing men's clothing, granted, it was a pink shirt with a rainbow hat and skinny jeans but still. Even though Feliks still felt nervous and embarrassed wearing his preferred attire in public unless he was sure he would not be recognised, he _always_ went to visit Toris in women's clothing ever since the incident six months ago.

**e_e The Incident e_e**

Toris was worried; Feliks had not come to school today. For most, it isn't all that unusual for someone to miss the first day of the week, but Feliks saw it as an opportunity to catch up on all the latest gossip and make sure he stayed in every loop, knew every rumour, every whisper; he was just like that. It was one of the things that Toris loved about him, one of the little quirks, but he couldn't tell Feliks, he couldn't risk their friendship.

And so Toris, concerned about the well being of his friend, visited Feliks' apartment after school. As he reached the door he fished out his own copy of the key and opened the door. Toris was careful to be as quiet as possible as he entered in case Feliks was sleeping: a sleepy Feliks is a dangerous Feliks after all.

Toris placed his bag and shoes by the door and ventured to Feliks' room. He gently pushed the door open to see a sight he did not expect to see (though if he were honest, had fantasised once or twice).

There, in front of him, was Feliks wearing a red and black plaited skirt and a white blouse tucked in at the Waist, accompanied by a bow in his hair. Toris also vaguely noted the pile of tissues in the bin and Feliks' reddened nose. Feliks, before Toris interrupted, had been listening to his iPod and dancing on his bed, but had now dropped the iPod and froze, staring.

"L-liet... I, um…I…" Feliks stuttered, while Toris continued to stare. "I… I'm sorry! I-"

"Wait, 'sorry?' What for?"

"Ah… um, for seeing me like this… it must… disgust you, right?" Feliks said nervously, fiddling with the end of his skirt.

"Of course it doesn't, I'm just shocked at your dancing skills!" Toris said while thinking how wrong Feliks was in saying that; he could barely prevent himself from having a nose bleed.

Toris' thoughts were interrupted as a mass of Pole came barrelling into him. Felick hugged Toris tightly and buried his head into Toris' neck.

"Thank you- Thank you so much!" Feliks' voice was muffled and Toris felt tears on his shoulder.

"For what? Insulting your dance skills?" At this Feliks chuckled and released him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Toris spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you would think- guys aren't supposed to wear girls clothes, that's why they have different sections… but it just feels right, comfortable."

"Why don't you do it more often then?"

Feliks' eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I would be pointed at and ridiculed! I can't wear this in public!" Toris pondered this for a second.

"Then how about just when you come to see me? You should wear whatever you want at my place; it's yours too."

"R-really? You mean that?"

"Of course!" Toris said with a smile.

**The TARDIS take you back to the present**

"Liet? Hello? Don't go zoning out while I'm with you! I'm too awesome for that!" Feliks said looking a little miffed.

"…Have you been hangin out with Gilbert again?"

"Anyway, as I was saying, they just, like, opened a new bar and it's supposed to be totes wicked!"

Toris looked at Feliks, who stared right back with big hopeful eyes. Toris furrowed his brows slightly in worry and reluctance… and Feliks made the puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Toris said with a sigh.

"Great!" Feliks said as he shot past Toris to pick out his outfit.

It was going to be a long night.

**Time skip of EPICNESS**

The music pounded heavily, lights flashed and sweaty bodies were grinding against each other on the dance floor. As you can imagine, Toris was not quite comfortable.

"Hey,Toris, you need to, like, totally lighten up! I know; I'm going to get you a drink!" Feliks exclaimed before running towards the bar.

"Huh? Hey, wait…" Toris sighed. He couldn't refuse Feliks, and he knew he would end up paying for everything by the end of the night.

When Feliks returned, he had in his hand a bright red drink. "Don't worry about getting drunk; it's really diluted." He explained, but in his inhibited state, he forgot how much of a light weight Toris was.

Toris took a sip and found the drink quite tasty, the result being that he finished his drink quite quickly. And got tipsy. And ordered more…

**Fantastical P.O.V. Switch**

Liet was drunk. Feliks had never seen Toris like this before, but he was very happy that he was having so much fun. He had actually wanted to bring Toris here as a sort of thank you; it meant so much to him that Liet had accepted him for who he was without hesitation. He was already so lucky to have a friend like him, he would never risk it.

Feliks smiled as Toris danced wildly in the club. His dancing wasn't all that bad, just a little dorky (which made him all the more endearing), it was just that _Toris _was _dancing. _

He looked around and saw that the crowd had started to wane; maybe time for them to go home as well.

"Hey, Liet!" Feliks shouted over the pounding music, "I think it's about time we went home!"

"What? But this is so fun!" Toris slurred.

"But bed Toris! Sleep! Sleep is amazing! We haven't slept yet, right? We don't want to miss out!"

Toris seemed reluctant, but an idea passed through his head.

"Only if you let me cuddle you when we sleep!" He said with a grin as Feliks started to drag him from the club, who promptly blushed when he heard this.

"Uh, s-sure!"

**MegaMagnificentTimeSkip**

Liet burst through his door twirling around in circles. It had taken longer for them to get home than Feliks had expected because Toris had continuously insisted that he talk to cats on the street, streetlamps, and kept being distracted by shiny things, square things, and anything yellow. You would be surprised by the number of yellow things Toris had found.

"Hey Feliks, why don't you wear skirts and dresses more often?"

"Liet, calm down, you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, I'M FABULOUS!" Toris exclaimed. "Now answer the question!"

"Oh dear go-oof!" Feliks as pushed to the ground with surprisingly firm arms wrapped around his waist. His heart started to race and he really wished he hadn't had so much to drink; he was finding less and less reason in stopping himself from smashing his lips against Toris'. "You always look so cute hen you crossdress, so cute I can barely keep my hands off you sometimes. I especially like it when you wear the red and black skirt… reminds me of when I first saw you like that…"

There was a long pause.

"Feliks…" Liet whispered, their breath mingling. "…I love you."

"Wha-mm!"

Toris smothered Feliks' words and kissed him passionately until they ran out of breath.

And then Toris passed out.

**AnotherUltraSuperbTimeSkip**

Toris' head was pounding and his back ached. He opened his eyes and felt completely disoriented. He sat up only to regret it sorely, but stayed up anyway to take in his surroundings. He wondered, for a moment, why he was on his living room floor, but then he remembered.

"Oh, no… oh no, oh no-ohno-ohno-ohno- FELIKS? Are you here?" Toris panicked. Feliks was no longer in his apartment.

In Barely a few second he threw on a pair of shoes and rushed out the door towards Feliks' apartment, praying that Feliks would forgive him.

When he finally arrived he stood before the door, panting hard. Shakily, he raised his fist and rapped it on the door. He saw a shadow pass behind the peep-hole before a bewildered looking Feliks opened the door.

"Why did you knock? You have a key."

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for doing that to you nd telling youthose thins and I know I shouldn't feel this way but please don't lea-mmf." Toris was silenced by by a hand over his mouth.

"And to think I came all the way back here to put on my red and black skirt just for you!"

"Y-you mean…" Toris lost his voice and blushed uncontrollably as Feliks gave him a peck on the nose. Whe he leaned back down again, he, too, flushed slightly.

"Hey, I was thinking we should go to that movie theatre that opened up in the city," Feliks said, entwining their fingers.

HAPPILY EVA AFTA BITCHES

**Okay, so anyone who follows me, I APOLOGIZE AND I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY SOON! To be honest, I REALLY shouldn't be writing this; I don't have time. This is my last week of term and I still have my Chem exam, English Exam, Japanese Reading Test, and two Geography Tests, But I've already finished Japanese Writing, Maths and Bio! Though all my tests left are over the next 3 DAYS! GARG!**

**QUESTION!**

**So I live in Australia, and on TV I swear that people in year 11 and 12 don't have to study as much! They go to so many parties! They date! They go to the movies! Is that at all realistic or is it just for the sake of the plots? How much does you school expect you to study? For us it's 3 hours a day, more on weekends.**

***Derps off into the sunset***


End file.
